Subentendido
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Missing Scene de Naruto Gaiden. Sasuke e sua esposa têm uma conversa sobre coisas não ditas depois que sua filha adormece.


**Subentendido**

" _Talvez eu não tenha te tratado  
Tão bem quanto eu deveria_ _  
_ _Talvez eu não tenha te amado_ _  
_ _Com tanta frequência quanto poderia_ _  
_ _Pequenas coisas que eu deveria ter dito e feito_ _  
_ _Eu simplesmente nunca tive tempo_ _  
_ _Mas você sempre esteve em minha mente_ _  
_ _Você sempre esteve em minha mente"_

Ele apagou a luz e fechou a porta atrás de si e suspirou, levou alguns momentos para que se recompusesse o suficiente para caminhar o curto percurso até a sala do pequeno apartamento, em sua cabeça os acontecimentos do dia se amontoavam e, depois de doze anos vivendo num perpetuo estado de ausência e distanciamento da vida ao seu redor, ele estava tendo alguma dificuldade em se habituar com toda aquela obrigatoriedade de estar inserido em algo como participante ativo e não como paciente expectador.

— Ela dormiu?

Ele ergueu o olhar que não havia percebido estar direcionado ao chão e encontrou a figura expectante de sua esposa. Ele reparou que ela já estava arrumada para ir dormir, era estranho ver a figura de Sakura, sempre em vibrantes vermelhos e róseos, coberta do suave marfim da camisola de seda que ela usava, os ombros cobertos por uma echarpe de tricô que ela mantinha fechada segurando as bordas contra o peito com uma das mãos. Ele se distraiu pensando em como havia esquecido de como as noites em Konoha naquela época do ano podiam ficar mais frias que os dias e o quão sensível a mudança de temperatura Sakura podia ser, antes de se lembrar que ela lhe havia feito uma pergunta.

— A a.

Ela sorriu, mas havia um quê de triste nos olhos dela.

— Você tem sorte – ela se abraçou e deixou o olhar desviar do dele um pouco – faz muito tempo desde que Sarada me deixou colocá-la para dormir.

Ele franziu o cenho e quando ela voltou a olhá-lo de soslaio, foi ele quem evitou o contato visual.

— Ela deve ter te feito muitas perguntas – a voz dela soou falsamente despretensiosa, Sasuke sabia que as intenções dela eram boas, mas o aspecto manipulador da personalidade dela era algo que ainda o irritava depois de todos aqueles anos – ela sempre foi muito curiosa sobre você.

O punho dele se fechou.

— Me desculpe – ele disse entre os dentes.

Sakura, que tinha a boca aberta para fazer outro comentário, se calou.

— Sasuke-kun...

— Ela não tinha que ser curiosa sobre mim, ela não merecia ter passado pelo que ela passou hoje.

Ela se aproximou e o tocou no ombro.

— Não, ela não tinha, mas não é inteiramente culpa sua.

— Porque você é sempre assim? – ele colocou a mão sobre a dela, primeiro com a intenção de desfazer o contado, mas fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que a havia tocado, sua mão ficou no mesmo lugar. – Porque você sempre tenta fazer as coisas mais fáceis do que elas são?

Ela sorriu.

— Porque você sempre tenta fazer com que elas sejam mais difíceis?

Ela diminuiu a distância entre eles e o abraçou, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele e apoiando a cabeça em seu peito.

— Eu nem acredito que você está realmente aqui – ela disse num sussurro.

Lentamente, a mão dele se ergueu, até finalmente alcançar o centro das costas dela e, depois de sentir o quão morna ela era e o quão suave era a textura da seda que a cobria, Sasuke, como se uma última amarra acabasse de ser cortada, meneou a cabeça e inspirou o perfume suave dos cabelos dela.

— Eu devia me desculpar não só com ela, mas com você também.

— Eu sabia o que estava fazendo quando me casei com você – a voz dela soou dura, mesmo que abafada pela proximidade com o tecido de sua camisa.

— Mesmo assim... Sakura... Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber.

— Hm? – ela soou sonolenta e ele se permitiu um pequeno sorriso, havia sido um dia longo afinal.

— Talvez eu não seja bom em deixar claro, mas eu...

Mas as palavras morreram entaladas em sua garganta, o toque dele se tornando mais firme, todo seu corpo tencionando com o peso da verdade que ele não conseguia externar em palavras, mesmo acreditando veementemente que ela merecia saber.

Ele se lembrou de quão desesperador havia sido vê-la desaparecer, mesmo sabendo que as situações eram completamente diferentes, mesmo verbalizando sua boa opinião sobre a capacidade que ela tinha de se manter sã e salva por si mesma, o medo iria persegui-lo aonde quer que ele fosse, e era por esse mesmo medo que ele vagava, longe de sua família, por medo que ela fosse retirada dele novamente.

Mas, mesmo esse medo não fazia com que ele conseguisse dizer o que ela tanto almejava ouvir e que ele tão desesperadamente precisava dizer.

Algum tempo de silêncio se fez sem que ele terminasse a frase, Sakura então levantou o rosto para olhá-lo sem desfazer o abraço.

— Sasuke-kun, você está tentando dizer que me ama? – ela soou divertida.

Ele desviou o olhar e Sakura sorriu deliciada, ele ainda podia corar como um menininho, quem diria?

— Você sabe que não precisa, não sabe? Eu sei.

O corpo dele relaxou, mas ele fechou os olhos com força.

— Mas a Sarada não sabe.

Ela suspirou e recuou um pouco, alargando o abraço, mas ficando secretamente satisfeita quando ele não deixou o braço cair.

— Ela sabe. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que disse para ela todos os dias desde que você teve que partir, ela está numa idade em que tudo é questionado e ela precisa de garantias, mas ela sabe e agora que ela esteve com você, tenho certeza que ela vai ver o que eu vejo.

Ele voltou a olhá-la, mas o cenho se manteve franzido.

— Você tem certeza?

— Porque? Você acha que eu sou suspeita quando o assunto é você? – ela riu. — Sou mesmo. Mas a Sarada é nossa filha e é uma garota inteligente, confie nela.

— Ainda assim... Eu não deveria presumir que os seus sentimentos não vão mudar quando eu não faço um ínfimo do que você faz por mim.

Era engraçado receber um olhar daquele vindo de baixo, ela parecia realmente afrontada.

— Não isso de novo, Sasuke-kun, eu amo você, não tem nada que vá mudar isso.

— E é por isso que não é justo que-

Sasuke foi impedido de continuar pelos lábios de sua esposa e por um minuto ele ficou tão surpreso que não soube como reagir e quando finalmente estava pronto para tanto, havia acabado.

Ela desceu da ponta dos pés com um sorriso.

— Hmm – ela fez de olhos fechados e uma expressão sonhadora no rosto – não é sempre que eu tenho a oportunidade de fazer Uchiha Sasuke calar a boca, me deixe apreciar o momento por um instante.

Mas ele não deixou, somente se curvou em direção a ela para outro beijo, um mais longo e que expressasse toda a frustação que ele sentia naquele momento. Como ele poderia fazer com que ela entendesse o quão importante era aquela questão para ele? Que mesmo que não pudesse dizer, ele sabia que não a havia tratado tão bem como deveria ou a amado tantas vezes quanto queria. Que mesmo que ambos soubessem o quão importante era o que ele estava fazendo, nada desculpava todas as noites que ela havia passado sozinha ou o fato de que ele nunca havia demonstrado de forma clara e justa o quão grato ele era por tê-la. E ele sabia muito bem que poderia ter feito coisas pequenas, como ligar mais vezes ou escrever e que nem sempre o medo de ser localizado por inimigos era o que o havia impedido de fazê-lo, em sua opinião, sua esposa e sua filha estavam melhor sem ele, mas também não tinha coragem o suficiente para cortar de vez o elo, ele era uma pessoa egoísta, afinal, e sabia que precisava das duas mais do que vice-versa. Mas depois de tudo que havia acontecido, ele precisava, desesperadamente, que Sakura soubesse que, nem por um momento, ela havia saído de seus pensamentos.

— Eu não consigo dizer – ele encostou a testa na dela – me desculpe.

— Hey... O que é isso? – ela colocou as mãos no rosto dele, afastando os cabelos negros que cobriam a pele tão pálida, mas foi negada de encarar os olhos desiguais, pois eles se mantiveram fechados o que fez com que ela se sentisse morna por dentro, mais ainda do que o beijo ou a proximidade, pois ele confiava nela o suficiente para manter suas maiores armas e escudos em desuso. – Eu não quero ouvir mais desculpas, não tem pelo que desculpar. Sinceramente, Sasuke-kun, você me ofende, se eu não soubesse, eu não estaria aqui.

Ele abriu um olho, o negro, o pelo qual era tinha se apaixonado quando menina, havia um de seus pequenos sorrisos enviesados em seu rosto.

— E porque você está?

Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar, a frase que tinha conotações tão dolorosas no passado caindo em um lugar comum do relacionamento dos dois com uma nota completamente diferente da original.

— Agora você está pescando por declarações – ela deixou as mãos caírem no peito dele.

— Mas você acabou de dizer – ele abriu o outro olho e, os olhos de Sakura deveriam estar enganados ou era aquilo um brilho divertido que ela estava vendo? – duas vezes.

— Sasuke-kun... – disse ela manhosa.

Eles se entreolharam, ela o olhando daquela forma, com tanto amor contido, que o deixava sem ar e não era sem esforço que ele continuava no mesmo lugar e não dava vasão ao seu impulso de correr para bem longe, e às vezes ele corria mesmo, mas era o medo de nunca mais ver aquele olhar ou pior, vê-lo ser direcionado a outrem que ele ficava ou, se não, sempre voltava.

Ele ergueu a mão, afastando os cabelos dela do rosto, o toque começando do alto da testa, passando pela maçã do rosto até o queixo, as pestanas de Sakura farfalharam como as asas de uma borboleta e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

— Eu vou ter que ir amanhã.

Ela não esperava a forma com o qual aquelas palavras iriam a atingir, embora ela soubesse que elas estavam vindo.

Sakura engoliu seco o bolo na sua garganta.

— Eu sei.

— Mas eu volto. Eu prometo.

Ela sorriu.

— Eu sei.

* * *

 **N/A: Eu escrevi fluff SasuSaku, pois é, eu também estou chocada.**

 **E eu nem tinha que estar aqui né? Tá lá o mês VK atrasado, eu tenho prova sexta, segunda e terça *insira gif do cachorrinho sentado numa sala em chamas dizendo "this is fine"*.**

 **Mar tá aí, Sauce deve estar OOC pra burro, mas nesse fandom isso é regra.**

 **Agradecimentos a Michael Bublé primeiramente por existir e segundamente pela versão mais gostosa de Always On My Mind que é o único motivo por eu estar aqui escrevendo fic fluff com o traste, jeito o que tá com tesseno?**


End file.
